


Il Topokolossal del Mistero

by PiccolaPker



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Disney Multiverse, Disney Parody, F/M, Funny, Gen, Hilarious, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Chi non ha mai voluto vedere il crossover fra le avventure della famiglia Don Paperon e e le battaglie fantascientifiche di Mickey Skyrunner? Ecco riuniti i protagonisti di due delle saghe più famose di Silvia Ziche in un unico specialissimo episodio!
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse, Mickey Skyrunner/Stella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Il Topokolossal del Mistero

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) il 02/12/2014

Il suono di un campanello irruppe nella monotonia di una tranquilla serata paperopolese. La papera bionda, un po’ scocciata, corse ad aprire.

«Chi è? Chiunque sia, in fretta, che sta per iniziare la puntata!»

La signora alla porta, che dall’aspetto era semplice identificare come un’abitante di Topolinia, guardò l’amica sospirando: «La puntata di che cosa?»

La papera s’illuminò: «Mary! Che piacere vederti! Stavo per farti una telefonata! Non sai la novità?»

Mary scosse la testa: «No...»

La papera la trascinò all’interno della casa: «Vieni, che sta per cominciare!»

«Ma cominciare cosa?»

«Non voglio rovinarti la sorpresa a questo punto...»

Sospirando, la donna seguì l’amica sul divano. Pigramente vennero raggiunte anche dai rispettivi mariti che, un po’ incuriositi e un po’ rassegnati, si accomodarono nelle rispettive postazioni, proprio mentre sullo schermo una scritta in sovraimpressione, lentamente, scorreva verso l’alto.

_Nella_

_Dimora di_

_Don Paperon_

_imperversano le_

_lotte per l’eredità di_

_tutti gli aspiranti eredi._

_Nella ormai consueta bolgia_

_interviene involontariamente una_

_nuova figura: Stella, la oramai celebre_

_Coscienza Collettiva terrestre, in cerca_

_di un momentaneo rifugio dai suoi aguzzini,_

_i Pietro Galactus I, II e III con relativi aiutanti._

_Don Paperon è ovviamente restio ad accogliere una_

_nuova ospite nella sua già affollatissima villa, ma le doti di_

_paciere di Stella lo convincono che la pace della sua famiglia_

_val bene un economico pasto (per sua fortuna Stella è a dieta)._

_Dove si è cacciato dunque Mickey Skyrunner, difensore del pianeta_

_e della sua bellissima Stella? Ancora convinto che il pericolosissimo cugino_

_Gino abbia in ostaggio la sua amata, il nostro eroe lo sta cercando ovunque_

_con l’ausilio dei suoi fidati compagni, ignaro che Stella lo sta già attendendo. I_

_nostri eroi si ritroveranno mai? Lo scoprirete solo seguendo questa puntata speciale de_

_**Il Topokollossal del mistero** _

Mary esclamò entusiasta: «Uao, non lo sapevo! Che ne dici, caro, rimaniamo a vedere la puntata?»

Il marito le restituì uno sguardo complice: «Ma certo...»

«Stop! Signor De Paperoni, che cos'è questa storia?»

Paperone fulminò la regista con lo sguardo, continuando ad azionare la manovella della lavatrice a rulli di Nonna Papera: «Non capisco che cosa abbiate da lamentarsi! Mi sembrava che i fatti fossero chiari, questo nuovo telefilm e a basso budget! Volevate la scritta che scorreva verso l'alto? Ora la avete!»

Annabell Lecter si sbatté una mano sulla fronte, rimangiandosi in silenzio una serie di insulti verso il suo nuovo produttore. Ancora si stava chiedendo perché avesse accettato di girare questo nuovo con quel cast. Ma ormai era in ballo, e non le rimaneva che ballare.

«I cameraman sono pronti?»

Archimede e Pico risposero in coro: «Prontissimi!»

Paperone aggiunse: «E vedete di non smontarmi di nuovo telecamera! La mia preziosissima cinepresa vendutami nel 1898 dai fratelli Lumière e adattate agli usi televisivi nel 1951...»

Archimede alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Ormai abbiamo rinunciato capire come faccia ancora funzionare...»

Annabell decise saggiamente di non approfondire: «Costumiste?»

Trudy e Clarabella alzarono aghi e tessuti: «Pronte anche noi!»

«Trovarobe d'emergenza?»

Età beta alzò il pollice: «Psperando che non pfinisca come l'ultima pvolta...»

Manetta, accompagnato dai colleghi armati fino ai denti, sorrise in modo un po' sadico: «Oh, no, stavolta no, sono attrezzato...»

La regista concluse l'appello: «Attori?»

Il cast al gran completo dei due precedenti successi televisivi rispose in modo affermativo. La regista respirò profondamente.

«E speriamo che il cielo ce la mandi buona...»

La papera bionda rientrò in salotto: «Ecco i pop-corn! Ho fatto in tempo?»

Il marito annuì: «Sì, tranquilla, stanno cominciando adesso!»

Mary sorrise: «Ma che bella villa!»

La papera si sedette al suo posto con aria da sbruffona: «Sì, è la dimora di Don Pedro Paperon della peseta. Si vede che non avete visto il Papero del Mistero...»

All'interno del bella villa di Don Paperon, la vita scorre come sempre, dall’arrivo di Stella. Nella lussuosa dimora sembra finalmente regnare la pace, ora che tutti i parenti e gli amici non sono più così concentrati a carpire la cospicua eredità...

Pablito Paperiño allargò le braccia verso Alonzo con un gran sorrisone sul becco: «Cugino! Che bello incontrarti qui!»

Il papero gli restituì lo stesso sorriso: «Anche per me! Gran bella giornata, vero?»

«Hai fatto anche tu due chiacchiere con Stella?»

«Due? Soltanto? Abbiamo fatto un discorso ben più lungo!»

Don Paperon osservò dalla finestra i suoi parenti andare finalmente d'amore e si concesse un profondo sospiro. Si voltò verso Stella, sorridendole: «Devo ammetterlo, ma da quando ho deciso di ospitarti, qui è tutta un'altra cosa!»

Stella lo guardò un po’ amareggiata: «Però non è carino nascondere loro che avete recuperato la voce da un pezzo...»

Don Paperon sorride soddisfatto: «Cosa ci vuoi fare, sono un amante del silenzio...»

Nel frattempo molto, molto lontano, in mezzo allo spazio profondo, Mickey Skyrunner continua la sua disperata ricerca, giungendo finalmente nella dimora del cugino Gino...

Mickey sussurrò circospetto: «Sei sicuro che siamo nel posto giusto, P1P8?»

«Certo, mi ero segnato tutto su un post it! Seconda stella destra, e poi dritto fino al mattino...»

Bassett indicò la targhetta: «E allora ci siamo!»

«Tutti pronti?»

I compagni di una vita annuirono e Mickey sfondò la porta con un calcio: «Stella!»

Là, ad attenderli placido e tranquillo sorseggiando una tazza di tè, c'era lui, il tenebroso cugino Gino.

«Oh, buongiorno! Il tè lo volete con o senza latte?»

P1P8 rispose: «Con, grazie...»

Ma subito Mickey lo interruppe, schierandosi davanti a lui: «Non farti ingannare, mio fedele amico! È una trappola!»

Cugino Gino sbuffò: «Te lo ha mai detto nessuno che sei un po' paranoico?»

L'eroe lo guardò con occhi di brace: «Dov'è Stella?»

Annabell guardava la scena incredula: «Non ci credo... è dall'inizio di questo telefilm che sogno di vederlo recitare così! Cos'è successo? Ha fatto un corso di recitazione? Ha vissuto una profonda perdita personale?»

Clarabella sospirò: «No, molto più semplicemente è insonnia... Tip e Tap hanno dato una festa e hanno fatto tardi...»

La regista si voltò verso i nipoti dell'attore, che, imbarazzati, fischiettavano innocentemente. La donna li guardò negli occhi, serissima, e per un attimo i due gemelli pensarono seriamente che Annabell li avrebbe inseguiti con un battipanni. La donna invece improvvisamente sorrise e allungò loro una banconota.

«Continuate così, ragazzi...»

Il cugino Gino sbuffò, annoiato: «Ancora con questa Stella? Io non ne ho più notizie da quando sei venuto a riprendertela. Se non sai tenere d'occhio la tua ragazza, io non posso farci proprio niente...»

Mickey lo fissò furioso: «Sono stufo delle tue bugie, Gino! Tu non lo sai, ma durante il mio lungo viaggio alla ricerca di Stella ho approfondito i miei studi sull'arte del combattimento...»

P1P8 diede una gomitata a Bassett: «Visto? Dire così suona meglio di: _ho finalmente trovato il tempo di leggere fino in fondo il manuale..._ »

L'eroe mise via la sua fidata baguette catalitica: «... e so usare delle nuove armi! ROSETTA SHURIKEN!» 

Il cugino Gino fu costretto a ripararsi sotto il tavolo per evitare il micidiale attacco.

«Te lo concedo, sei migliorato... ma pensi che basteranno un paio di pagnotte a fermarmi?»

Mickey estrasse un'altra pericolosissima arma: «Potrei usare il mio strumento di precisione...» 

Un attimo dopo l'eroe gettò alle sue spalle il grissino: «... ma non sei abbastanza tenero, temo che su di te non funzionerebbe!»

Il cugino Gino scosse la testa: «Mio cocciuto e stressato eroe, ragiona per un momento: se io avessi con me Stella, starei qua a prendermi il tè in completa solitudine? Senza nemmeno vantarmi un po' con il mio peggior nemico?»

Mickey rimase un po' pensieroso: «In effetti, non hai tutti i torti...»

«Bha, gli eroi di oggi... pensano di sapere tutto e poi non hanno nemmeno l’idea di base della psicologia dei cattivi...»

Bassett sospirò: «Vedrò di procurarmi anche questo manuale...»

Mickey, affranto, ritornò sui suoi passi: «Andiamo, amici, forse è il momento di fare una pausa... andiamo a casa!»

Il Millennium Talpon si alzò in volo, diretto verso la Terra. Solo alcune voci risuonarono da lontano...

«E questa?»

«MUUUUH!!!»

«No, adesso voi mi spiegate che cosa ci fa una mucca a bordo!»

«Mickey, secondo il manuale di traduzione degli animali da fattoria, dice che passava dall'asteroide del cugino Gino per caso...»

«COME PER CASO? NON ESISTONO MUCCHE NELLO SPAZIO!»

«MUUUUH!!!»

«E infatti, dice, passava di lì per caso! Ci sta chiedendo se possiamo darle un passaggio fino alla Terra...»

«Sigh, anche gli autostoppisti bovini ci toccano...»

Il cugino Gino fissò l'astronave allontanarsi lentamente. Poi sorrise.

«Oh, avrei anche potuto dirgli che so che Stella è sulla Terra da un bel pezzo... ma che cattivo sarei se l'avessi fatto?»

«Ha ragione! Ha perfettamente ragione!»

La papera si voltò verso il marito con le lacrime agli occhi e il fazzoletto fra i denti: «Sì, ma è così crudele lasciare separati quei due innamorati così a lungo...»

Mary sospirò: «Se fosse troppo semplice, non sarebbe neanche il caso di farci il telefilm...»

Intanto, nella dimora di Don Paperon...

«Aquì! Aquì!»

Anita Paperita si avvicinò preoccupata: «Cosa succede, Pablito? Stai urlando come un pazzo!»

Il papero rispose: «Non riesco proprio a trovare Aquì...»

«Non è con i suoi fratelli?»

«No, Nonita Papera li ha chiamati per la merenda e si sono presentati solo in due... non è da lui saltare la torta della nonna...»

«Vuoi che ti aiuti a cercarlo?»

«Ti ringrazio.»

I due paperi iniziano da girarsi nella villa urlando il nome del paperotto scomparso.

«Aquì! Aquì!»

«Aquì! Aquì!»

«Donde sta! Sei qui?»

Pablito e Anita si guardarono perplessi.

«Alonzo? Che stai facendo?»

«Secondo voi? Sto cercando Donde sta!»

Pablito sospirò: «Anche noi stiamo cercando di capire dove sta Aquì!»

Il cugino lo guardò preoccupato: «Ma se sta qui io chi sto cercando?»

Anita si intromise nella discussione fra cugini: «Calma, calma, vediamo di capire cosa sta succedendo! Noi stiamo cercando uno dei gemelli che manca all'appello...»

Alonzo annuì convinto: «Anch'io!»

«Nonita Papera ha chiesto anche a te di cercare Aquì?»

«No, a me ha chiesto di cercare Donde Sta! Ha detto che stava per dare la torta a due bambini, e quando si è girata ne ha trovato solo uno...»

Anita e Pablito iniziarono ad essere veramente preoccupati: «È sparito anche Donde Sta?»

«È quello che sto cercando di dirvi da mezz'ora!»

«Questo è veramente strano... e Acà non sa nulla?»

«A quanto pare no...»

Tutti paperi si rabbuiarono: «La questione inizia farsi seria...»

In breve tutti gli abitanti della villa iniziano a darsi da fare alla ricerca dei gemelli scomparsi, in un caotico andirivieni fra i corridoi.

«Aquì!»

«Donde Sta!»

«Donde Sta è qui?»

«Ma no! Io sto cercando Aquì!»

«Aaaaaah...»

«Donde Sta! Donde sta!»

«Aquì!»

«Donde Sta è qui?»

«Ancora? Ti ho detto di no!»

«Questa ricerca sta diventando più complicata del previsto...»

«Aquì!»

«Hai visto qualcuno, Conchita?»

«Purtroppo no, Juan... e tu, Pancho?»

«Zzzzz...»

«Vabbè, passiamo oltre...»

«Aquì!»

«Donde sta!»

«Nonita Papera! Ti sei messa anche tu a cercarli?»

«Non ce la facevo a stare ferma in cucina...»

«Aquì!»

«Donde Sta!»

«Donde Sta è qui?»

«E adesso chi è che ci è cascato?»

«ROCK DEL DIABLO E LOS BASOTOS???»

«E voi che ci fate qui?»

«Come al solito, eravamo qui per trovare un modo di prendere l'eredità di Don Paperon...»

«... ma poi abbiamo sentito dei gemelli scomparsi e abbiamo pensato di dare una mano...»

«Insomma, saremo anche ladri, rapinatori, imbroglioni, ma rapitori di minorenni no!»

«Non indagheremo su cosa facciate ai maggiorenni... pazienza, qualche occhio in più è sempre utile in questi casi... continuiamo le ricerche!»

Tutto questo caos non può sfuggire al padrone di casa...

«Cosa sta succedendo, Stella?»

«Pare che due bambini siano scomparsi!»

Don Paperon la guardò con uno sguardo preoccupatissimo: «Due dei gemelli?»

Stella sorrise incoraggiante: «Sì, ma tutti stanno dando una mano per cercarli! Persino chi di solito vi è nemico...»

L'anziano papero prese il bastone: «Mi unirò anch'io alle ricerche! Stella, vuoi essere la mia voce?»

«Neanche ora volete abbandonare il vostro folle progetto?»

«Solo quando proprio non se ne potrà fare a meno...»

E mentre il padrone di casa, accompagnato dalla Coscienza Collettiva Terrestre, inizia le sue disperate ricerche nella villa che conosce meglio delle sue stesse tasche, un piccolo paperotto solo, preoccupato e spaventato si aggira nei corridoi chiamando i nomi dei fratelli, benché la sua voce venga sovrastata da quella di tutti gli adulti...

«Aquì! Donde sta! Uffa, ma dove si sono cacciati quei due? Non è da loro fare così... non senza di me, almeno...»

Ma Acà non immagina neppure che un'ombra stia incombendo su di lui... e che possa aggredirlo alle spalle!

«Mfff!»

«Stai calmo, Acà, non urlare! Non voglio farti nulla di male!»

La presa si allentò sul becco di Acà: «Ma chi... Paperinik???»

Il papero mascherato annuì: «Scusami per l'intervento brusco, ma davvero non possiamo farci notare!»

«Cosa succede?»

«Qualcosa di molto strano e di molto spiacevole, temo... non è normale che i tuoi gemelli spariscano uno per volta e senza preavviso! Temo che qualcuno li stia rapendo, e che tu sia la prossima vittima!»

Acà sbarrò gli occhi preoccupato, ma il supereroe continuò, sicuro, ad occhi chiusi: «È per questo che ho deciso di intervenire sorvegliando te, che sei probabilmente la prossima vittima! In questo modo, potrò prendere i rapitori e risolvere tutta la questione! Nulla può sfuggire allo sguardo attento e vigile di Paperinik!»

Il papero riaprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno smarrito: «Ehm... Acà, dove sei?»

La voce del paperotto giunse dal corridoio adiacente: «PAPERINIK! MI STANNO RAPENDO!»

L'eroe iniziò a correre: «Accidenti, non c'è un attimo di pace! Nemmeno il tempo di illustrare il piano d'azione!»

Seguendo la voce di Acà, il papero corse per corridoi innaturalmente deserti, fino a giungere a una finestra spalancata. Là, vide l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere.

«Un'astronave? A forma di pacco regalo?»

Tre piccole voci familiari gridarono a squarciagola: «PAPERINIK!»

Il papero prese la sua pistola raggi: «Ah, non ho tempo di stare lì a pensare! I gemelli hanno bisogno di me!»

L'eroe scavalcò la finestra e cercò di entrare a bordo, ma proprio in quel momento l'astronave accese i motori e iniziò a sollevarsi. Senza quasi pensare, Paperinik azionò i suoi famosi stivaletti a molla e con la mano libera si appese all'astronave.

«Strano, ho una sensazione di deja vù... solo, meno vestito e con una spazzola da bagno al posto della pistola... ma non ha nessuna importanza! Sono un eroe e questo è il mio dovere!»

La papera bionda era praticamente in piedi sul divano, con un pugno alzato: «COSÌ SI FA! VAI, PAPERINIK!»

Mary sbuffò: «Sarà, ma a me questo Paperinik sembra un grosso pallone gonfiato... Super Pippo fa le stesse cose senza vantarsi così...»

Intanto, all’interno della villa...

«Qualcuno li ha trovati?»

«Temo di no...»

«Ma dove possono essersi cacciati?»

«A proposito... dov’è Acà?»

«Eh no, non possiamo esserci persi anche lui!»

«Sigh, non vorrei che finisse come con la mia cara mucca Gelsomina... aveva questo brutto vizio di andarsi a cacciare ovunque... e un giorno non l'ho più trovata...»

«Nonna, ti prego, non è il momento...»

Un boato fece trasalire tutti presenti.

« PROVA... PROVA... PROVA... MA FUNZIONA QUESTO COSO?»

«Vostra Oscura Malvagità, se posso permettermi, forse dovreste abbassare un po' il volume...»

«VISTO CHE SEI COSÌ SAPIENTINO, DIMMI TU COME DEVO FARE!»

«Basta girare questa manovella, Vostra Oscura Malvagità...»

«Oh, e ci voleva tanto? Perché non l'hai fatto subito?»

La voce misteriosa si schiarì la voce un paio di volte, poi iniziò il suo discorso: «Abitanti di villa Don Paperon!»

Una voce molto simile a quella che aveva appena parlato commentò: «Sai, abitanti del pianeta Terra suonava molto meglio...»

«Vuoi venire tu a fare il discorso da cattivone?»

«No, fai pure, è troppo faticoso...»

Gli auditori della conversazione, a giudicare dai rumori di sottofondo, si convinsero che probabilmente uno dei due si stesse mangiando il microfono. Dopo qualche secondo, però, il discorso riprese.

«Abitanti di villa Don Paperon! Sappiamo che avete ospite in casa vostra Stella, la Coscienza Collettiva della Terra. Il nostro secondo clone...»

«Il _tuo_ secondo clone, prego! Non ci tengo a mischiarmi con gente di tale risma...»

«... Pietro Galactus II ha nelle sue mani i tre gemelli e non li rilascerà se non in cambio della ragazza. E per assicurarci che non tentiate strane mosse, noi rimarremo qui, ad assediarvi...»

«E vi assicuro che lui è bravissimo ad assediare la gente...»

«... a bordo delle nostre astronavi!»

Una voce femminile strillò acutissima: «AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GLI ALLIEVI!!!»

Un tonfo la mise a tacere e subito una delle due voci si lamentò: «Sei troppo rozzo, ti sembrava il caso di stenderla tirandole in testa un set dei sette oggetti del “Papero del Mistero”?»

«Ehi, mi stava spaccando i timpani!»

Annabell Lecter fulminò il suo nuovo produttore con lo sguardo: «Questa è opera vostra, vero?»

Paperone alzò le spalle: «Ho ancora un po' di scatole invendute... non si sa mai...»

Stella li guardò con occhi lucidi: «Fatemi andare, non voglio che accada nulla di male ai bambini...»

Tutti subito protestarono: «Non se ne parla nemmeno! Abbiamo promesso di proteggerti e lo faremo!»

«E poi c'è Paperinik con loro...»

«Davvero? E da quando?»

Juan Gaston alzò le spalle: «L'ho visto per caso appendersi all'astronave...»

Alonzo esclamò: «Che fortuna!»

«Lo so... spero solo che non faccia disastri...»

Anita e Conquita alzarono le maniche dei loro abiti: «E allora vediamo di preparare le difese!»

Stella li guardò commossa: «Io... non so che cosa dire...»

Don Paperon le mise una mano sulla spalla e un dito sulla bocca.

I due Pietro Galactus e i relativi assistenti chiusero il microfono.

«Allora? Perché Stella ancora non esce?»

«Calma, calma mio clone! Non abbiamo alcuna fretta...»

«Intanto, mettiamo le cose in chiaro! Tu sei un _mio_ clone! Il secondo, certo che abbiamo fretta! Prima risolviamo questa questione, prima la Terra sarà nostra!»

I due assistenti si guardarono rassegnati: «Partita a carte?»

«Mischia il mazzo...»

Proprio in quell'istante, il Millennium Talpon viene inquadrato mentre inizia le fasi di atterraggio...

«Ah, casa dolce casa! Devo ammetterlo, mi è mancata!»

«Ehi, ma quello non è l'astronave di Pietro Galactus II?»

«E non c'è un papero con il mantello appeso?»

«Mickey, che cosa facciamo?»

Una voce più acuta di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettato rispose: «Inseguiamolo!»

E dunque ancora una volta il ritorno a casa dei nostri eroi è rimandato! La faccenda si complica!

Cosa accadrà ai tre gemelli, nelle mani loro malgrado di un Pietro Galactus?

Riuscirà Paperinik a riprenderli, e Mickey Skyrunner a dargli una mano?

Villa Don Paperon resisterà all'assedio degli altri due cloni?

La mucca Gelsomina riuscirà a rivedere la nonna?

Chi vincerà la partita a carte fra gli assistenti?

Tutte queste risposte e molte altre

domande alla prossima

volta!

Fine della puntata

Annabell Lecter si concesse un sorriso: «Non male, questa volta...»

Paperone annuì a sua volta: «In effetti...»

La regista si alzò dalla poltrona: «C'è solo una cosa che proprio non ho capito... come mai Topolino ha fatto quella voce così acuta alla fine?»

Pippo arrossì leggermente: «Chiedo scusa, in realtà ero io che cercavo di imitarlo...»

La donna lo guardò scandalizzata: «E perché mai?»

Basettoni aprì la porta della finta astronave: «Ehm... non ha retto fino alla fine della puntata e si è addormentato...»

Annabell divenne tutta rossa in viso dalla rabbia, afferrò il megafono, si avvicinò alle voluminose orecchie del suo malcapitato protagonista e gridò con quanta voce aveva in corpo: «TOPOLINO! Come ti sei permesso, anzi come hai osato anche solo _pensare_ di poterti addormentare mentre stavamo girando un episodio?»

Il topo saltò in aria spaventato: «Eh? Cosa?»

«Ah, _cosa?_ Hai ancora il coraggio di chiedere _cosa?_ Nella mia lunga carriera non ho mai incontrato un attore peggiore di te, e sei pure protagonista!»

«Ma io stanotte non ho dormito e...»

«Agli spettatori non interessa nulla della tua vita privata, né tantomeno a me! Loro vogliono solo le vicende di Mickey Skyrunner e io gliele darò, a costo di perderci le corde vocali urlando nei tuoi padiglioni auricolari da qui alla fine della serie!»

Eta Beta sospirò: «Come sempre...»

Paperone alzò nuovamente le spalle: «L'importante è che i telespettatori pullulino dopo questo episodio...»

Paperina alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Spero per loro che abbiano delle scarpe comode...»

«Uao, questo episodio è stato fantastico!»

«Già, tu cosa ne pensi, Mary?»

«Oh sì, è piaciuto molto sia a me che a mio marito! Al punto che abbiamo deciso di mettere in atto il piano di emergenza...»

La papera bionda la guardò perplessa: «Piano d'emergenza?»

Il marito di Mary ritornò nella stanza con due grossi sacchi a pelo: «Eccomi, tesoro!»

Mary guardò l'amica con un sorrisone fintissimo: «Sai, non ci hai lasciato il tempo di dirtelo, ma eravamo venuti qui per chiederti di restituirci il favore di avervi ospitato per tutta la durata della Topokolossal... e a questo punto penso proprio che rimarremo per tutta la durata del telefilm...»

La papera e il marito si guardarono perplessi e Mary sorrise soddisfatta: «L'ho sempre detto, caro, che la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo...»

Fine


End file.
